It is overall goal of this Center to utilize the strengths of our current CF Research Group in basic and clinical research and patient care to develop gene and pharmacologic therapies for patients with CF. The specific aims are to develop adeno-associated viral vectors as gene therapy agents and to explore new pharmacologic therapies based upon altering expression and trafficking of mutant CFTR. Project 1 will develop a new AAV gene therapy vector based on the AAV5 serotype as a new therapy for CF. The aims will be to: assess the efficiency and distribution of vector DNA transfer and to determine the risk of immunologic reactions, alterations in pulmonary function, or spread in distant organs in monkeys. This will be followed by a clinical trial in adult CF patients. Project II: Adeno-associated virus vectors for CF gene therapy. The primary hypotheses to be tested ti that: Aberrant down-regulation of certain anti-protease, anti-inflammatory, and glycosylation-related genes contribute to CF lung disease, and augmentation of these substances will ameliorate the CF lung disease phenotype. Project III: Phenylbutyrate Therapy for CF is based on the hypothesis that phenylbutyrate can act to partially correct defective nasal potential difference in CF patients. The goals are to pinpoint exactly how phenylbutyrate functions to partially restore transport function. Project IV will focus on the Biology of AAV. Finally, there are three cores, an Expression, a Vector Core, and an Administration Core.